


I'm with you

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap and Dream share their first kiss thanks to a tiktok trend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 359
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> just some short dreamnap brainrot

Sapnap sat on the couch pretending to stare at his phone, in reality, he was looking at Dream in the corner of his eye. He looked nervous for some reason. Sapnap had been visiting for a few days now, falling into a comfortable rhythm with his best friend. But today was different somehow. 

He watched as Dream fumbled with his phone, before suddenly sitting up and resting it against the stack of books on the table. 

He took a moment to roll his eyes, Dream was totally the kind of guy to keep books out. His eyes shifted to the screen, it showed the tiktok creation screen, camera flipped to show them sitting next to each other. 

He focused his gaze on Dream's face, seeing his teeth nibble on his bottom lip. Dream cleared his throat and pressed the red circle. Music blared from the phone, Sapnap recognized it as the song from the trend where two friends would kiss each other, Electric Love. 

Two friends would...kiss each other.

His head whipped to see Dream looking at him with his puppy dog eyes. Bright blushes spread across both their faces. Dream brought his hand up to cup Sapnap's cheek, thumb caressing him softly. 

"Is this okay?" Dream's voice was filled with uncertainty. 

A wide grin overtook Sapnap, "Of course, you idiot." 

They leaned into kiss right as the beat dropped on the song, lips meeting with a soft passion. Dream's one hand stayed on his face, guiding the kiss, the other curled around his hip, fingers moving subtly under his shirt. 

Sapnap groaned at the teasing fingers, not his first time thinking about Dream's stupidly big hands. Sapnap's own hands threaded through Dream's dirty blond, borderline brown, hair. 

The stayed like that for what seemed like hours, video long since done, now replaying what was filmed over and over. Their kisses never faltered, still as passionate as the first. Small bits of tongues swiped together, just as a gentle reminder. Warmth filled the two of them as they let the kisses consume them.

Eventually they pulled away, matching smiles reflected back at them. Dream grabbed his phone, shutting it off so the song would stop playing. 

"You're not going to post that, are you?" Sapnap's voice had a teasing tone to it.

Dream scoffed, "Of course not, maybe I'll send it to George though, make him jealous." Dream teased right back. 

Sapnap laughed, "What was the point of making it then?"

Dream rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "Well, I needed an excuse to work up the courage." 

Sapnap nodded in understanding. He stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him off the couch. 

"C'mon, let's continue this in your room." He dragged Dream down the hallway, his whole aura basically flushed red at his own implication. 

Dream followed, "Isn't your ass sore enough from the drive here?" 

"Oh my god." Sapnap slapped his hand to his face.

Their laughter echoed throughout the house, door shutting behind them.


End file.
